Andorra
Camille Peralta i Marquès '''(born April 28, 1992), most commonly credited for her work as '''Camille Peralta, is an Andorran actress from Anyós, La Massana, Andorra. She works under Meraviglie Productions and is most well-known for her roles as Alexandria Mason in Alexandria, Celia Helquist in C'est la Vie, and Amy Desmarais in the School Days quadrilogy. Early Life Peralta was born Camila Socorro Peralta i Marquès on April 28, 1992, in the village of Anyós, part of the parish of La Massana in Andorra. She is the only child of Demetrio Peralta Villanova and Elicia Marquès i Serra, both of whom love to travel. According to Peralta: :: "Papa has relatives in Anyós and in Torres Novas city in Portugal, so he was always taking Mama to visit them before I was born. Mama had to stop going with him to take care of me until I was about three, and then they started bringing me along. They always said that for a child, I was on very good behavior when we traveled, so they started taking me on trips... by the time I was five, I was really only spending about six months out of the year in Anyós. During the other six, we'd go all over the place. We never left Europe until 2000, though - and, well, I guess the rest is history!" Various people have come forward claiming to have met Peralta and her parents during their trips before 2000, and in a recent interview she has said that while she wouldn't know people by name and might have trouble recognizing their faces now, she'd be glad to meet with them and look over her photo albums from the trips to see if they actually knew each other or not. Prior to 2000, she had no formal training in acting, but her parents have stated that she always enjoyed "playing pretend" with other children in Anyós. After returning to the USA in 2002, she began taking acting lessons in between jobs, though she's said that she's learned the most while on-set and observing her coworkers. Not much else is known about Peralta's early years, as both she and her parents decline to comment on them, saying that "it's really not anyone else's business, you know?" Career Peralta's career began in 2000, when her parents brought her to Los Angeles for a vacation. Their arrival coincided with a casting call for the supporting role of an eight-year-old girl in Eyes of Magic, a low-budget film, and since she expressed interest in trying out, her parents brought her in. After a three-day audition period, Peralta's parents were contacted to let her know that she'd been cast as Tamar. Filming began immediately and lasted for two months. Just three days after the premiere, she and her family returned to Anyós. She did not return to the USA until 2002, when her parents were once again contacted by the producers of Eyes of Magic. They were planning to do a sequel and requested that she return to the USA to reappear in the movie as Tamar, this time as a starring character. They accepted, and a month after the premiere of Eyes of Magic 2: Dissonance, Peralta was approached by a talent scout from Meraviglie Productions. Peralta signed with Meraviglie in June of 2002, and immediately appeared in supporting roles in various movies. In 2004, she played Alexandria "Alex" Mason, the younger sister of the title character of Jason Mason, Boy Genius. While the movie itself flopped and various critics suggested that Jason's actor's poor performance was to blame, Peralta's performance was widely praised and the character of Alex Mason gained a sort of cult following. In response to numerous requests by fans, Meraviglie began production of a TV spin-off called Alexandria in late 2004, which premiered in the summer of 2005 and continued until 2008. The show was widely successful and sales of Jason Mason, Boy Genius on DVD skyrocketed starting midway through the first season of Alexandria. Since then, she has also appeared as a guest star and semi-recurring character on various other shows. At about the same time that Alexandria started, Meraviglie reassigned her to agent Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who the company felt would be able to manage her better than her former agent. The majority of Peralta's roles have been young characters appearing in family-friendly movies, causing her to be widely known as one of Meraviglie's "child stars." However, she has recently expressed interest in moving on to more "grown-up" roles, and in late 2010 she joined the cast of the popular drama C'est la Vie as Celia Helquist. In an interview with Soap Opera Digest after the announcement and some backlash from her fanbase, she said the following: :: "I really do appreciate that my fans have supported me for so long... it means a lot to me, so much so that I can't even begin to describe it. I'd like to let everyone who's worried that I'm trying to grow up too fast know that accepting the role of Celia doesn't mean I'm going to be turning my back on everything I've done up until now and everyone who's helped me get to this point. Yes, I am growing up, but I'm doing my best to make sure I do it in a healthy way. I'd like to ask all of you to continue to support me as you have been all along, and I'm making this promise to you - I'm not going to go crazy or anything. Being 18 doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly become a bad role model... it just means that I can't keep playing 12-year-olds, that's all. Thank you all very much for everything you've done for me thus far!" Rumors have cropped up recently that Peralta will be appearing in an adaptation of Shannon Hale's The Goose Girl, but so far neither she nor the company have commented on the matter. After Christmastime episode of C'est la Vie where she, as Celia, sang a cover of Aly and AJ's Silent Night, fans began to speculate that she would step into the music business. When asked about any future work, however, her usual response is a smile and a "Sorry, that's a secret!" Personal Life Peralta divides her time between Hollywood and her hometown of Anyós, where her parents reside. She has stated on more than one occasion that she doesn't feel ready to give up her Andorran citizenship, and as such has periodically been seen at immigration offices working out Visa renewals since her career with Meraviglie began. Despite being far from home, she has rarely, if ever, been seen homesick. She's picked up friends quickly and is often seen out with agent Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, C'est la Vie co-star Francis Bonnefoy, talk show host Lovino Vargas, and singer Divinita Vargas. She has also been spotted out with Auswahl Corporation's Sofia Alexander, and though the nature of their relationship is unknown, an anonymous contributor to the Enquierer has claimed to have overheard them "flirting heavily while they had lunch together at a mall." Given the Enquirer's reputation, this has mostly been dismissed as idle gossip, and neither Peralta nor Alexander have said anything in response to the allegations. She is often spotted perusing the racks at various music stores across Hollywood, and once stated in an interview that she thinks that much of her success has come directly from music. :: "Music is definitely important. I don't know where I'd be without it - if I'm in a funk and can't get a certain character right, listening to the right song will generally help me get to know the character well enough to play them. Honestly, if I didn't have music to listen to, I don't think I'd have done as well for myself as I have." She's never outright stated which bands are her favorite, but in the same interview she did mention that she doesn't see herself moving out of her apartment anytime soon, because she has so many CDs that she's worried she'd lose or break some in the moving process. She also said that if her fans wanted to get her something nice for her birthday, she'd love concert tickets no matter what band - but was quick to follow it up with a "Just kidding!" and a wink. Peralta is assumed to be religious, as she's been spotted attending Mass every week and mentioned that she was going to be giving up soda for Lent in a converstaion with a fan after a service. Not long after her debut on C'est la Vie, rumors began to circulate that she was involved in a "special relationship" with a priest, but she quickly denied and refused to acknowledge them from that point on. Around the same time, tabloids began to claim that she and Francis Bonnefoy were dating, which lead to some accusations that she only received the part because of her connections to him. Peralta has responded with a denial of both rumors. She does not seem to be in a relationship with anyone else, nor has she ever expressed an interest in pursuing a relationship in any interviews. Cell phone photos of a girl resembling Peralta have recently surfaced online. The photos depict a girl with a ponytail and a baseball cap, wearing a T-shirt and jeans and window-shopping at various places in Hollywood. There has been no official response to the photos thus far, leading fans to believe that it's just a lookalike. Filmography TV